The Other Side Of My Reflection
by AngelAeris1
Summary: What happens when A certain white haired Crusink Priest travels along with Esther to another Planet meeting someone whom understands him more then anything. Trinity Blood/ Trigun crossover. Chapter One Edited a bit
1. Prolouge

**The Other Side Of My Reflection**

**Authors Notes:** This is my first ever Trinity Blood Fanfic so sorry if it is not the best. Please do leave reviews after words and tell me what you think.

_**Prologue:**_

_He was prepared strike forward, to fight Ditrech off, wound him if all possible. As long as no one else would get hurt. Abel in his life ad already lost so many, he could not find it in his heart to lose anymore people he cared for. His heart just would not be able to take it. _

_Abel had yet to get over the death Sister Noelle witch was more then his fault. Along with that of his first love, a death that would forever haunt him, the marking of his so many sins. Somehow, though he could not kill Ditrech, he was a human not vampire. Even if his heart was purely evil, he was only human. _

_Yet, if he continued in this manner, the Crusink may have no other choice but to stain his scythe with human blood. Breaking the promise, he had made his beloved so long ago. Abel lunged for the Puppet master Scythe aimed to strike his shoulder, not to kill but enabling him in use of his arm, to handicap him until the others within the underground of Albion could escape safely. Trying to keep his wits from caving under the anger of his Crusink side witch screamed for death, for vengeance. This was not Cain, this man was being brain washed into doing what he thought was right, Abel had no right to take out his grief and self-pain on him. _

_His scythe's blade, witch was inches from hitting its main target when the air changed, charged with another presence he knew to well. One he had not felt in nine hundred years and never wished to feel again. _

_Abel watched as Dietrich smiled to greet his master only to end up with a hole being blown through his chest. Standing there mouth agape as he stared at his beloved master, hands out like a pour lost child, not understanding what he had done wrong. _

_''Mas...master...'' he choked sliding to his knees. ''W...why what...did... I..do wrong...'' _

_Abel's eyes widened as the young boys body collapsed in a heap, rushing to his side as he rolled him over, eyes narrowing as he detected no sign of life any longer within the flesh. Pain and grief at the Crusink's features for such a un-needless loss of life, even if the boy seemed deranged something more suitable could be found in hopes of helping him. Something better then this! He clenched his eyes shut fighting off angry tears that threatened to flow, holding the limp body slightly close as blood red tears fell from his eyes. _

_''Pathetic.'' The chilling voice said coming from the figure clad in white sanding behind Abel, his features hauntingly resembling the mourning Priest whom now stiffened on the ground, his face hardening slightly, as tears continued to fall.'' He was nothing but a mere human and just a mere waste of time, disobeying orders like that. Waiting time with a place such as this when I made my target clearly known. Nevertheless, we cannot be fussy eh my younger brother. Overall, it led me back to you now didn't it.'' The blond smiled his face almost innocent, if one did not know it they would assume him a buffoon. _

_Someone of s simple mind and a gentle nature yet their, was also something dark and merciless about his grin as he stepped closer a seemingly comforting hand outstretched. _

_''Come now brother, be glad were together. We can reform as one, you will no longer be in pain and I shall have my full body back. Come now, there is no need to waste such useless emotion over something so useless as this human waste, they die so easily I find no reason to come close to them as you seem to be. A shame in deed being there days of life are numbed you don't want to suffer with more blood on your hands now do you? Come Abel join me...'' _

_Something snapped inside Abel, something that he had held barely together for so log. Anger, grief, hatred once more running through his whole body at brain numbing speed as he relived his past. His brother's betrayal, and Lilith's pain in her last final moments of life. The last battle, and his farewell with Lilith things, his heart and mind would never forget, or he would never forgive. _

_Yes in many ways Abel Nigthroad, was a kind loving person, but even a Saint cannot forgive some things. Yet sadly, he was no Saint as some thought he was. The Crusink turned a dark crackle going around his feet and about his tall body as he turned to face the one person he hoped never to lay eyes on again. _

_The one that close up did not seem to have changed at all, but Abel knew that was not the case, at closer view he could see how rail and weak this fake body was compared to the one Cain once ad, and the reason Cain truly wished to be rejoined with him. Something he would never allow to happen. Anger sparked through him, the image of a lifeless long red haired beat flashing before his mind, held tight in his brothers grasp. The memory, of Lilith's last moments once more playing along with her sweet words. _

**Flashback.. **

_''Please Abel...there...just so frail...they can not go on without someone guarding them.'' _

_''Who Lilith? Whom are you talking about?'' _

_''The humans...Abel please...I wont be able to protect them anymore...my body..its dying...please. protect them...'' _

_''Lilith please don't speak that way, you'll be alright You will make through this you always do and well guard them together. Your to strong to die. You can never DIE!'' _

_A strong gentle hand caressed the pale cheek of the young man whom held the withering body of the young bloom watching the life witch seemed to be fading from his love eyes, his own heart dying at the sight. _

_Beside him weeping hard her small head pressed into her brother's side was Seth, whom could not bare to look at her mother figure not baring to except that this maybe their last meeting together. _

_''Abel...please...you and I know better...please I need you to stay strong for me...please...take care...of your sister...Seth needs you more then ever now...and the humans...promise me that you both will.. try to bring peace between both races...please...''_

_Tears poured down soft blue eyes as they looked into her fairing honey hues, choking back his sobs as his hand rested on top hers, hating the frail feeling within those witch at one time had been so strong as he managed a small nod, forcing one of his small smiles .''Of course I will.'' he whispered in a delicate voice, twining with that of sorrow .''You know I will, that's just the way I am love.''_

_Lilith gave one last smile breathing a soft sigh as her eyes slipped close, ''Thank... you Abel...'' she managed with her last ounce of fading strength.'' For everything. '' Lilith's soft hand went limp within the crusink's grip falling gracefully to the side with a soft thump, leaving Abel to sit their his eyes wide and unbelieving as he gently shook her, calling her name hopefully with no avail before screaming in agony his body collapsing atop of hers as he begin to sob hard. _

**End Of Flashback. **

_The hole area carrying the sound of grief coming from both Crusinks into the night, a haunting heart braking sound witch would be carried over and over through the ages in an never ending moment of pain both siblings would come to bare in their heart._

_Abel's eyes opened again seeing Cain still standing before him now as he had then, this time his arms empty. The only thing witch he held was the same smile, the one he wore that day, angering the already raging Crusink's blood even more as he launched forward, the hole room shaking with the angry aura that crackled about him destroying everything in its wake as he rushed to his twin brother scythe in hand. _

_''CAIN!'' _

_He bellowed as his scythe wrapped about his twins head prepared to mop it off when movement from behind caught his attention. Causing red eyes to fly up quickly as they were met by chocked deep sea blue ones. Staring at him wide with horror as the scythe barely touched her as well. _

_''Esther!'' Abel forced as a shutter ran up his spine, as he watched the fear within the young red haired nuns eyes. Guilt and pain stabbing at his heart. He had done it again, showing her his other side to such innocent eyes. _

_There was no way he could fight now, not with her eyes lying on his sinful form; hers filled with fear as if he were some sort of monster. He could not do to it. The Crusink lowered his weapon, hesitating as he stared down slightly away from the young nun, not bothering to react as his own twin raced his hand. What ever happened now he deserved it, after all of his sins. After hurting Esther. _

_He listened to his brother's laugh to his snide remark as he pressed his hand into Abel's chest. ''Sad. You have not changed at all brother, at sight of such a beauty, or a creature of innocent eyes you clam up. I warned you it would one day cost you our life. Guess I was right .Hmmmm?'' _

_Abel's body froze, the pain numbing him as he lost balance falling forward eyes wide in shock as his chin ending up resting upon the shoulder of his twins. His eyes looking into Esther's taking in how wide and shocked they were, filled with fear. And slight grief. _

_The sudden need to comfort her wavering through him, to say something to ease her fear. Yet only one word was uttered before he collapsed his body and mind giving into the darkness. Her sweet name, a name that came to mean something to him as much if not more then that of his first love Lilith. _

_''Esther.'' _

_Down Abel's body fell, silver hair flowing behind as if in slow motion, Esther could do nothing but watch as the sense played over and over into her head till the last moment when a loud thud was heard of the Father's body hitting the ground. His dark crimson blood flowing around his lifeless body as it struggled for life. _

_That's when it snapped in, causing the nun to wail in sudden pain as she collasped on her knees her face folded into her hands as she begin to cry. ''No...Father...no!'' Her words falling on death ears, as he lay not moving a few feet in front of her. _

_Cain himself watching the pathetic sight, an odd pang coming into his heart he dared not answer as a look of slight regret formed. He simply turned forcing a slight smile as he sighed. ''Aww, what a shame. I have broken it, such a delicate thing indeed.'' _

_Indicating to Esther's sobbing form as he turned preparing to step forward in an odd glow engulfed his body, causing the elder Crusink to stare at his body as it begin to glow, pain passing through him as he screamed. _

_A hidden weapon reacting in response to the sudden sobs and pain of the young nun, a defensive measure coming up as an odd shield coming over Esther as the ground begin to crumble. _

_Shook overwhelming her the nun could do nothing but set and stare as the odd weapons power wrapped around Cain whom withered in pain, screaming as the ground broke from underneath him, pulling him slowly into a pit of darkness. As if in last effort to stay alive Cain grabbed hold of Abel's limp foot pulling his brother closer to him .''I...will..I will not die alone! .''He snarled as he pulled more only to have his efforts slowed as another force grabbed from the top, a small delicate hand grabbing hold to Abel's collier. ''No! Father! Hang on!'' Called the women's frantic voice as she pulled her pleading orbs baring into Cain's.'' Please let go! Hell die!'' _

_Cain merely snarled tugging harder, his broken body to weak though to really make any heed way against the true heart strength of the seemingly strong yet fragile looking women above him who clung to Abel as if clinging to her own life. _

_Anger flaring through him, as he watched her delicate hand loop around Abel's shoulders in effort to keep the Priest with her. He was Cain's brother, a part of him as Lilith was. It was only fair they die together not separate. ''Release him!'' He demanded his eyes barring into hers only to be taken back at the determination in the youth's eyes as she shook her head hugging the lifeless body closer blood staining her white clothing. _

_Snarling the elder Crusink swung his hand forward long blood red claws ripping into the delicate flesh of the females arm. Listening with pleasure as she screamed in pain smiling as her grip went slack slightly. Only to suddenly look up in surprise as Abel once more sat awake. Eyes glowing red for the last time as a scythe met with Cain's body splitting his one wing in half as he released grip on Abel's foot tumbling into the pit of darkness below. _

_Followed not far behind by that of Abel and Esther's falling forms. Abel whom was barely awake and still in Crusink form as he held to Esther, dark wings cover her body as to shield it as they tumbled into the vastness of the vortex below...and into certain death if they were ever to reach its end. _

_-------- _

_Moments later, on sand covered Planet far from that of the Earth they knew lay two broken figures within the heat of the overhanging sun. That of a young women, her eyes shut tight as tears poured forth holding tightly to the form of an injured nearly dead white haired male. His own arms limply draped around her small form, his blood flowing freely around him with some of her own as he awaited death to take him. _

_Hoping and praying by the mercy of God that someone would at least find Esther, and tend to her. That she would have the kind of life a person like her deserved. As for him his time was done. It was clear to him or so he thought that Cain was dead, everything he had sat out to do was over he could die in peace. He sighed; blue eyes closing as his body went limp slowly closing down to the world outside his mind. _

_''Fa..th..er...'' Was the last thing he heard, the soft weak voice of a women he had not known he loved till now, not even awake to know what she was doing as she held him tighter causing a small peaceful grin to pass over Abel's lips as he hugged her gently awareness slipping away. ''Its..all...alright Esther...'' He whispered soothingly regret at not being able to protect her longer eating at him as he slipped away from the world of the waking doing his best to comfort her one last time. '' Everything..will be alright...'' _


	2. Chapter One: Two Suns

**Chapter One:**

**Two Suns**

The two sun was already high in the sky, beating down on the baked ground of sands below. Of all days for some odd reason, it seemed to be twice as hot outside after that strange blast of eerie light that had came several miles ahead of them, shaking the ground for miles nearly giving Meryl herself a heart attack.

After all her time now traveling, the dessert out lands with Vash, Wolfwood, and Millie, and after all the weirdoes they had seen that for some odd reason made her hair stand on end. What made matters worse, the town they needed to get to was in that direction.

Or so the broom head had said, before the map blew away. ''Good grief...'' she muttered flinging her hands around once more like that of a hysteric mad woman, sweat pouring down her face as she once more glared at the spiky haired gunman in front of her. ''Its hotter then hell out here, the jeep is nearly out of gas and now we could be lost.''' she growled hands bawled .''I swear Vash if we make it out of this IM GOING TO KILL YOU!''

She raised her hand giving one final good smack for good measure before tiredly collapsing beside Millie for some reason not having enough energy to continue her lashing. ''God I swear! How do I get myself into these messes?''

Vash cringed as Meryl smacked him squarely doing his best to protect himself from the small girls fists. Flinching slightly as her small hands seemed to find the tender spot in his arm easily, drawn as if a magnet to metal as she slammed down has hard as her small body would allow. _'Geesh for someone so short she is pretty damn strong, and bitchy at times.'_ He thought with a sigh, turning his face to him slightly pouting a soft whine rising in his throat as he forced a small sad look like a small child seeking pity. ''How can you be so cold'' He whined sniffing softly. ''It…wasn't my fault honestly Insurance Girl.''

Millie smiled as she gave a whimpering Vash a look of pity before turning to her partner. ''Now Meryl.'' she said in a soft gentle tone. ''We can't blame it all on Mr. Vash for being a butter fingers, the wind was blowing pretty hard as if a sand storm was starting, Mr. Vash was just trying to hurry to keep us alive. Right Mr. Vash.'' she smiled up words before going on. ''Lucky that odd light appeared and changed the Tide of the wind even though it was weird. Like some kind of outward power, what do you think Mr. Priest?'' she asked as she leaned over her chin resting innocently on his shoulder as she smiled eyes shining from excitement. ''Do you think it was the power of God you are always talking about?''

Wolfwood, the driver, smiled to the backseat, "Stranger things have happened right Tongari?" He laughed ignoring the pair of Aqua eyes now glaring at him . ''Hey I'm not a needle Noggin!'' He pushed out his lip comically covering his eyes as if to cry earning another annoyed moan from Meryl. ''Why are you to being so cruel?''

Wolfwood merely sighed reaching his hand over as he thunked Vash's head. ''Oh stop whining,'' he growled before turning his face becoming more serious as he looked ahead toward the smoker rising within his sight, Eyes narrowing. ''I'm not sure Big Girl about the power of God but something's up, but I'm sure its nothing to worry about. Just sit tight we should be in the town and out of this town soon,''

A sigh came from the back seat as Meryl settled down her head now resting on the seat as she looked to the sky, at the odd coloring it seemed to have taken just now, as if lights begin to flicker across it before vanishing making her blink quickly thinking she had seen things. ''Great...'' she said in a soft voice. ''I think the suns getting to me. ''

--------

Slowly the red haired nuns eyes begin to flutter open, a soft moan escaping her lips as awareness slowly begin to return to her in small steps. Her body screaming in pain as she fought to move, to raise her right arm witch was trapped oddly behind her head, snapped into at the bone and bleeding freely from the claws of the white Crusink.

Pain shooting up her arm and down her spine bring her to a full state of awareness as she let out a soft yet loud cry of pain her head landing with a smack back down on the sandy bed below her, eyes shut as she shook trying to drive the numbing sensations from her mind. Moreover, keep herself from not slipping back into darkness.

Tempting to move again Esther risked opening her eyes to explore the world around her as much as her body could. Blue eyes hazed over in pain and bright from past tears now shined brightly in confusion as she took the sand surrounding her, covering every inch of her body almost. Sweat soaking her layers of clothing from the pounding suns above.

'_Wait suns?'_ Puzzled the girl tried to crane her neck to get a better look above her, soft eyes widening in horror as she looked at the two surrounding orbs growing brightly. Fear consuming her as she tired to grip what was happening.

Was she dead? Had she hit her head? Had somehow the Earth had been changed by the odd weapon Albion had hidden below their city. It just did not make sense to her. Waking up on a sand covered land, with no shelter over her. Both she and Abel stuck under two odd suns.

' _Abel!?'_

The young women's head quickly jerked to the side, fear and dread building as she found herself face to face with a pale looking Abel lay beside her, a two peaceful of a smile resting over his lips as he lay their lifeless. No life seeming within him as blood flowed from the wound above his heart.

''F...father?'' Esther whispered her good hand gently touching his cheek, hopeful for a response her. Eyes widening in horror as her fingers touched the icy coldness of his cheek, even for hot around them, the priest felt like an ice cube almost. Panic rising Esther pushed herself to sit up griping Abel's shoulders as she begin to shake him, her voice rising in to a full pitch scream. ''Father?! Father! ABEL! PLEASE! YOU ARE NOT! OH GOD YOUR NOT!"' she sobbed shaking him harder not about to give into the chance of her beloved Priest being dead, not noticing the soft breath that did rise from his lips, indicating a slight life within him. ''Please...Abel!'' Her head leaned to his chest as she sobbed pressing her face to his breast. Sorrow like a knife striking into her core, at the thought of the bumbling priests lying dead in front of her. He had been there for her through so much. They had been nearly to hell and back and survived during their time with Ion.

Now this, what would she do if he died? '' Father…please hang on,'' she begged. ''You can not die.. not now please help should come… just please hold on.'' Her hands clenched at his priestly robes eyes closed tightly not even noticing as four fingers neared her in an advancing jeep, their eyes wide in shock as they stared at the fallen figures.

-------------------------------------

Vash himself had noticed the two as they reached the round crater his face becoming hard as stone as he took in the surroundings eyes wide and thoughtful. Not bothering to look at his bewildered comrades as his sharp eyes scanned his surroundings.

The Plants eyes winding as he noticed the two broken figures instantly, his gut turning as he took them in quickly. The women not seeming to worse for wears but the figure held tightly in her one arm was not moving.

A lump formed in his gentle heart as he quickly without thought jumped from the moving jeep running at full speed. Faster then the human eye could go reaching the twos side quickly. Looking them over his frowning increasing.

The silver long haired Priest or so he assumed was still alive, his chest rising with labored effort yet he was deathly pale his breathing more then positive. The woman who was also oddly dressed seemed to be intact except for her arm witch hung uselessly behind her. She laid over the man protectively not even seeming to notice as Vash laid a hand on her shoulder asking if she was alright.

Concern raising the gunman turned looking toward his wide eyed comrades urgency wavering in his words.

''Wolfwood, Insurance girls get over here! QUICK!''

-----------------

Meanwhile not faraway..

Very much alive lay a broken body of the long blond haired white Crusink, a grimace held on his face as he struggled with one arm to pull himself across the sand, building anger burning bright in his eyes. Betrayal ,eating at his soul. ''Damn..you Abel..'' he gasped his hand reaching for his lost fake limb far insight coughing sand that came into his lips. Anger twisted on his face on having to crawl on the ground like a worm.

He was nearly spilt in half., shaking in pain with each movement as the nanobots hummed working to repair the wounds he received. The only thing he regretted in Taking Lilith's blood and power it ad enhanced his own nano-machines and healing.

Making it , more painful then the wounds itself. Having a fake body did not help either. He was nearly broken in pieces. His on fake leg broken behind him, his arm broken lying a few feet in front.

Hid wings witch had yet to vanish broken dragging at his side as he snarled reaching desperately for his arm. ''Ill kill that woman. Ill kill her for this...she..kept..me...from..from Abel..'' he groaned stopping as another pain ran through his body. ''From my destiny...shell..

She will die for this!'' He growled as he struggled trying to pull his body through the hot sand, searching for his twin whom he knew rested somewhere in this God forsaken Planet. ''Abel will be mine.''


	3. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes:** Sorry I have not updated in so long people I have been really busy but no worries I will not leave you hanging I am working on The next chapter so set back, get ready because there will be allot of excitement coming from this crossover. Alliances being joined, old thought enemies becoming Allies.

And two unexpected crossover romance .So please stay tuned and remember to review as you read. Please be nice though this is one of my first stories.

I will be writing a few more to. So please stay tuned .


	4. Chapter Two: Dark Reflection

**Chapter Two:**

****

**Dark Reflection**

**Authors Notes:** Sorry if this is not one of my bests guys, and for the wait I have been really busy lately.

* * *

Nothing had changed, within the past hundred and fifty years sense they had landed upon this waste land, nothing had changed. Humans still lived like cock roaches, always unending, somehow finding ways to survive no matter how many times they were exterminated. They came back, to live on. Distorting everything, they touched like plague. Feeding their mass with the power, the essence of his sisters. It all simply made him sick.

The short haired Plant sighed as he paused mid step, standing upon a tall mound over looking the place he know called home, his face as cold, as sadistic as it always seemed. This was to be his new home, his brothers and himself. A place were Plants could live free, to grow in numbers without the pain of their powers being drained. Eden, a land with no death, no wars, or pain. Yet his sibling and that damned woman had changed that, he had been willing to let her live not only for Vash's sake, but he had beilved her to be slightly different from the others.

A huge mistake, one he would never make again. Thanks to that bitch humans poisoned this Plant, and his brothers soul. If he had succeeded, yes maybe Vash would have been in a ruff mental state for a time, but with some work , Knives was sure he would have been able to brake through his younger siblings shell. Now with the humans to protect, the twins had separated. Knives felt both hate and love for his sibling. He wanted what was best for him, yet if he planned on being an illogical fool and tried to stop him, then he would take enjoyment out of his brothers pain, till he learned to see the truth.

He paused in mid step sensing the tide of many mental signatures not far from his own home, hatred bulding in his eyes as he bawled his fists for a moment glaring at the unseen miles away. **''Worthless!''** he whispered, his voice as cold as his shocking icy blue eyes. **''Nothing but spiders! Sucking the life out of what they touch. They all deserve to die all of them.''** He could remember the first time as he pulled the trigger upon the Captain of the seeds ship, the raw feeling at taking life. Seeing justice played out as the red blood flowed from the mans limp head.

That was the same feeling he craved every time he took a humans life, yes sadistic in a way but he had a right. No one had the right to take the life of another, right humans had take plenty of lives. They had started this charade long ago, but he would end it by killing each one. He may allow a few to live but only for a small purpose of somehow restoring his race to order, while others would mere slaves of his will as so many already were.

Some way he would win this struggle with these ''spiders,'' then his brother would join him. Or die by his own hands. A slight smile passed over Knives lips as he turned ignoring the small voice witch as always seemed to nag at him over his wrong doing, yes his conscience was still there trying despairingly to plea with him. Yet now it had became so mute over time he could no longer hear it.

Trudging slowly back towards his base at a slow pace, his mind thoughtful as to the ware about of his twin when a strange sensation over took his body. Like a bolt of lighting an electric charge seemed to fill the air, shaking the ground about him. The sky above flashing with an odd awry of colors before slowly seeming to calm into its normal state. Dumbfounded the Plant stood there for a time, wondering what he just witnessed. Blue eyes scouting the area for the cause of the strange phenomena but coming up empty handed. Everything looked normal but the air had a different feeling to it, a new sort of energy he had never felt in his long life upon this Planet.

Perhaps it was his own mind at play with him, but it felt as if another worldly presence had made its way onto his own home world. A powerful being far different from the likes of human, and Plant standers. Frowning deeply, Knives turned; feeling himself drawn like a magnet towards the odd aura witch had placed itself so willingly in his own back yard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to have slowed sense he had been pulled unwillingly into this living Gods for saking hell. Where the sun beats without mercy upon ones body, just adding to his discomfort as she struggled to regain what energy he had.

His nanites sending shocking pain through his already damaged body. Screaming for the nourishment of blood. Already much of his own had spilled out from his wounds, though he had survived worse his crusink side sought to heal the damage.

Using what reserves was within him quickly. Gods how long had it been sense he had truly feasted. A day or two perhaps, not long enough truly for his body to need replacing. Yet with his wounds, as bad as they are the nanites were quickly running low upon the blood they needed. Working over time to repair the damage caused with the confrontation with his twin.

Another groan passed his dried lips as his head sunk to the sand, shaking with the pain rushing through him as his anger rose. How pathetic he felt, the one known as Contra Mundi, a mighty cruisnk lying like a whimpering child upon the sand. Unable to move, it was humiliating.

Yet what could he do, there was no soul in sight no one to help. And his body with the shell it was would not be able to handle much movement on its own. Where was Issak when he was needed the most?

Cain gave a flustered sigh, his body to tried to move anymore as he finally collapsed, anger still burning even if muted by exaction. He could not believe it would end like this. The mighty enemy of the world. Killed by the burning of the sun and his own body's weakness. How ironic, he bet Lilith was laughing at him right now.

A bitter laugh came from Cain's lips as he looked blankly at the sand pillowing his head, feeling the world of darkness pulling at his consciousness. Offering the sweet embrace of the shadows of his mind ,away from the pain.

As if responding to it, the ground about him oddly seemed to shadow as well, a bit of shade surrounding his broken body. Cain blinked first believing it was his fevered mind playing cruel pranks upon him, when the sound of boots reached his ears, causing him to stiffen slightly.

Wariness in full focus as he struggled to move, to look at the figure coming upon him, normally he would jump to protect himself, part of his mind yelling not to let the figure reach him in such state. Yet his logical side spoke, along with the ache of his body. He was to wary to argue, all he wanted was to rest. If this person would help him, perhaps he could be of use to him.

However, if the person wished to kill him, Cain for now did not care to stop him. Willing the last bit of strength, the crusink moved his head slightly as a pare of boots landed an inch from his head. Turning slightly upon his side, to stare at the very person whom now held his life in the palm of their hands.

Cain shifted his body slightly, hoping to get a glimpse of the very person standing over him. Winter blue eyes slowly meeting winter blue, shock filling both faces as the two males stared into the others for the longest time.

A new charge of to energies sparking with tension as each looked at its double, a mirror of reality shattering as they took in each other's faces. Of course, there were differences. One had long golden hair stretching down his back, white robes covering him with a slightly more gentle face.

While the one standing had short spiked hair, an odd w tight bodysuit, and a cold twist expression. Yet their souls, their conscious everything seemed almost intact. No words had been shared, yet somehow both felt the strong bond without words.

Neither was human, sharing the same hate for a creature witch did them wrong.

Cain breathed hard, his eyes looking over his double, unsure of how to respond for the longest time as he marveled in awe at the shock wave spreading in between. Then finally, a muffled cry rose from his lips as an odd sparks of energy rose from his body, shuttering pain from his nanites.

Convulsing pains racking his form, causing him to jolt and shake about as he gasped for breath, forcing his eyes shut he fought the rage of the crusink within him, longing to break free and hunt for blood. If the being did, it could be the death of both of them. Besides other then this person whom stood over him there were no vampires.

His breathing coming in rasping gasps Cain made one more attempt in saving his life, deciding to test fate as he opened his glazed over blues. Looking into the iced over ones of his doubles he sent out a silent plea, begging for help before the doors of the world closed around him. The last cousins feeling were a pare of arms reaching about him dragging his broken body upon his shoulders and carrying him out of the hellish grip of the sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What possessed him do this…._

_What possible logic exploitation did he have for pitting another being…._

The questions swarmed the shorthaired plants mind as he stared to the limp form now resting upon his shoulders as he made the long track back to his fortress witch rested above the sandy dunes. Actually taking care not to jostle the others limp body as he walked, half dragging half carrying the other as he moved. One arm braced around his middle allowing his head to rest against his shoulder while his free arm carried the odd fake limb witch lay only a few feet away when Knives had found him.

Cold eyes looked over the other clearly, taking in every bit of detail, from the odd clothes to the spill of golden hair witch hung around the man's form like an odd royal cloak. A frown crossing his lips as he slowly traced the figures features closely.

What had made him do this? What had happened just then?

That odd spark of energy as he neared the injured man lying on the ground, and when their eyes met he could almost swear he was looking in a mirror, no it was more intense then any mirror. It was like looking inside himself, at the hate and mingling madness that lingered.

Knives sighed shaking his head, perhaps he ha was groaning a bit soft in his old age, but he just could not leave this being to suffer, no one but a human deserved such treatment. Besides he wanted to know what this man was? Why he was here? And how he felt so close to him, it was as if this man was his own brother, a twin. He could have sworn he felt the pain radiating from the mans soul, racking his own body.

That feeling still made his body twitch off and on in response of the past shock. The man, whatever he was needed attention and for now that was fully what Knives would give him, helping him to recover while doing a few simple test to find out what he was. Not like the humans, no he would not treat him that sort of way; he only wished to know whom he kept within his compounds.

Who knows with two dark hearts as filled, as they were perhaps an alliance would be formed. Yes, this man could become of use to him.

A twisted smile crossed the Plants face as he reached out his mind quickly, searching through the masses of moving conciseness within his fortress to the one man whom he dared to call his second.

'_**Legato….'**_

He called in his normal cool voice waiting not so patiently for the human plant to answer.

'_Yes. What is it I can do for you my master?'_

Came a cool eerie voice of Legato, a voice witch would chill the bravest of man to the bone, yet Knives was a custom to the coldness, in fact it was he who razed the young man to be in such away, it a twisted way of thinking you could call Legato his son.

'_**Prepare the infirmary quickly! I need one of the healing tanks on stand by as well, we will be having a guest staying with us for a time.'**_

****

There was a long pause coming from Legato, never in his long life had Knives asked for one of his own healing tanks to be prepared for another. It was not unusual for the infirmary to be on stand by, but a healing tank, whom ever this person was must hold importance to his master . Legato felt a pang of jealously in that thought, someone taking in the head over him. He Legato, most loyalists to his master's cause pushed away like a mere dog. After all, he had done for him.

True, he would never out prove his sin as a human, but he had tried. He was no mere mortal anymore yet still a stain witch would dent the perfect image of his master. So who could his master hold to such high standers? Surely, this person was no human. Could it be another free wandering Plant? Had Vash the Stampede finally joined?

No, that could not be it …right.

Legato frowned as confusion continued to eat at his mind.

Knives scowled his patients warring thin as he waited Legato's answer. Normally the spider answered quickly to his masters will, so why was he waiting this time. Knives snarled sending a telepathic blow of anger to the young mans mind, setting him clear of his thoughts as finally a bitter voice came through, bringing a slight wave of resentment Knives could not understand,

'_As you wish master.'_

The mental connection was pulled away but not without the short haired Plant catching the slight jealously and distain behind it, causing annoyance and a bit of anger to rise within the Plant. How dare that vermin hold such thoughts to him, and after all he had done for the boy. Taking him in when no one else was.

What had sunk into his mind?

Knives looked as the form at his left stirred moaning at another wave of pain, his face becoming hard as he scooped up the tall form. Sitting him upon his back as he took of into a jog. He had no time to think that now, he would confront Legato later for now he had other pressing matters to attend to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh oh! Do I sense trouble brewing as these two Titans of evil meet. And what is with Legato's jealously? I guess will find out in the next chapter. Along with the first true meeting between the Priest and the gunman, Vash all coming within the next chapter as the adventure really starts to begin.**

**Whacky trials, and antics await our heroes, along with some sad and romantic moments on ahead so please stay tuned and if you will please review….**

**Anuomus reviews excepted as well …Meaning anyone member and non can review please tell me what you think**


End file.
